warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Deputy, A Dark Hour
Shadewing's story continues! Current Storyline: Shadewing's past has been revealed. She is the daughter of Hawkwing, and kin to Leafblaze. Flamestar is gone. FireClan is in its darkest hour. Then, something happens that will change Shadewing's life...forever. Enjoy! COMMENT! The cat in the photo is Eaglestar. Dark hour: 1 When Shadewing woke, sunlight met her eyes. Where am I? she thought. She was in a sunlit meadow filled with green grass and white flowers. She spotted rabbits running through the grass. She sat up. Suddenly, she spotted a gingery shape coming toward her. A cat! "Who are you?" she called to the cat. It ignored, coming closer. Soon, it was right in front of her. "Flamestar! It's you! Wait, am I dead?" she asked. "No, young one, you're not dead. This is simply a dream." he purred, sitting down next to her. "Oh Flamestar! I'm so sorry! I wanted to help you, but i couldn't leave Leafblaze!" she mewed. "It's alright, Shadewing. It wouldn't have done any good." he said simply. "Why?" "Because...I knew my fate long before this happened." he finally mewed. Shock crept through Shadewing. "How?" she asked in wonder. "I was visited in a dream one night. I was told soon a great battle would come and it would be the end of me, but that a certain warrior in my Clan would be able to keep things together once I passed on. Then, I saw the cat. It was you, Shadewing." "Me?" Shadewing squeaked. "Yes. You are the Pride of FireClan. You have saved us all. Now, I can count on Emberheart and you to keep things balanced now." Suddenly, a though entered Shadewing's mind. "Flamestar? I know about...Hawkwing and...Nightstorm...and that..." she couldn't finish. "That Hawkwing is your father, and was exiled from FireClan?" he guessed. "What exactly happened? I need to know Flamestar, so I can face him again." she mewed. Flamestar turned away, gazing at some faraway point. "I suggest you ask Leafblaze. He will be able to tell you more than I can. And, Shadewing, please don't mention it to Hawkbreeze. It has already caused him great stress, lying to you. Now I must go." And with that, he vanished. Shadewing woke up.\ Dark hour: 2 Shadewing opened her eyes. She was home, in the warriors den. The cuts on her sides had been healed, but her throat still hurt and her head was pounding. She got up and went outiside. Everyone had formed a circle beneath Hightree, and were sitting vigil for Flamestar. Shadewing spotted Moonfrost and sat down next to her. Her sister looked up. "Shadewing! You're awake!" she whispered. Shadewing nodded, stil gazing at Flamestar, remembering her dream. Emberheart's yowl interrupted her thoughts. "It is time for the elders to bury Flamestar!" he announced. The elders were approaching, but before they could reach Flamestar, Shadewing stepped and licked her leaders forehead. "Thank you, Flamestar. May you rest in peace with Skycats." she whispered. Mumblefur and Owlheart then lifted Flamestar up and carried him away. Emberheart began to call out orders. "I will now be going to the Shining Stone to receive my lives and leader name. Larkwing, are you ready?" He called. "I am ready now, Emberheart." She mewed from the barrier. "Very well. I will leave....Lionwing in charge of camp while I am away. Goodbye, everyone!" He yowled before racing through the barrier, Larkwing right behind him. The cats all wished him good luck before returning to their normal duties. "What a fine young leader he'll make." Came a voice from behind Shadewing. She turned around. "Leafblaze!" "Hello, Shadewing. Would you like to come on the sunhigh patrol with me?" He asked. "Sure! Are we bringing anyone else?" "No, I figured you and I were enough. Are you ready?" Shadewing nodded, and the two left camp. They padded through the woods in silence. Shadewing wanted to ask Leafblaze about Hawkwing, but wasn't sure how to do it. She stopped. Leafblaze looked back at her. "What is it?" He asked. "Leafblaze, Hawkwing told me....something..yesterday during our fight. He told me he was my..." She couldn't finish. "That he was your father, and my brother?" She nodded. "I just want to know what happened." She finally said. "Come with me, and I'll tell you." Dark Hour: 3 The two sat down next to a tall oak tree. "This story begins many moons ago. Back then, the leader was Redstar, and Flametail, or Flamestar, was the deputy. Emberheart wasn't even alive then. Hawkwing and I were born to Mumblefur and Squirrelpelt, who died shortly afterwards." "I heard about that. The badger attack." "Yes, that was quite a sad time. Hawkwing wasn't like he is today. He wasn't vicious and bloodthirsty, and he only focused serving his Clan the best he could. We were apprenticed at six moons, like all kits. I was apprenticed to Rosewind, and he was apprenticed to Shadeclaw. That's when Hawkwing changed. Shadeclaw was very ambitious and ruthless. He taught Hawkwing to be like he is today. Rosewind was the exact opposite. She was gentle and kind, and never killed unless it was absolutely necessary." "So that's why you're like that today?" Shadewing wondered. Leafblaze purred. "Maybe. But on with the story. There was a battle with StormClan, and Redstar lost her last life, and Flamestar became leader. By then, Hawkwing and I were warriors. Hawkwing was mated with Nightstorm, who had you, Moonfrost, and a she-cat named Mistkit." "I had another sister?" "Yes. Hawkwing wanted to be deputy very badly, but Rosewind was chosen instead. Hawkwing was so angry that he took Rosewind off on a patrol alone and murdered her. I saw him do it, and I reported him to Flamestar, who exiled him. When he was leaving, he tried to convince Nightstorm to come, but she told him they weren't mates anymore. Hawkwing became more angry, and Shadeclaw, who was nearby and had been working with him, took Mistkit out and killed her right in front of the Clan. Then, both of them left and joined NightClan. And that's the story." Shadewing was speechless. "That's so terrible!" she finally mewed. Then a thought hit her. "Wait, Leafblaze. About Shadeclaw, is he-?" "Is he Shadestar now? Yes. Now come on, let's back to camp." And Leafblaze left. Shadewing hesitated, then followed. Dark Hour: 4 "Wake up everyone! Emberstar has returned!" came a yowl. Shadewing bolted upright. It was sunrise the next day, and everyone was asleep. "Come on, everyone, get out here and welcome your new leader!" Soon, the warriors were stirring, and they began to go out. Shadewing followed. She spotted Emberstar standing on the Hightree, his fur ablaze. All the cats had gathered beneath it. Shadewing found her apprentice, Blossompaw, standing near Blizzardpelt. She sat down nex to her. Blossompaw looked up. "Hello, Shadewing! When do we start training?" She asked. "Today, if you'd like. After the deputy ceremony." Shadewing purred. "Really? Wow! I can't wait to tell Beepaw!" And she raced off. Emberstar, who had been watching the cats come out, suddenly yowled: "Greetings, my Clanmates! I have now received my lives and leader name, and now it is time to choose the deputy!" The cats cheered. "I say these words before Skycats, so that they will hear and approve my choice. The cat I have chosen is everything I could ask for, loyal, strong, brave, and caring. The deputy is...." The cats were silent, waiting. "Shadewing." Shadewing gasped. She hesitated, then leaped onto Hightree. Emberstar stepped back so she could speak. "I - I never believed I would become deputy. I am honored, and I will work to serve this Clan as best as I possibly can!" She called, and leaped down as the cats cheered. They swarmed her like insects, calling her name and congratulating her. "Wow, Shadewing!" Blizzardpelt mewed. "Congratulations." Came Lionwing's purr. "I'm very proud." Someone whispered in her ear. Leafblaze. "Shadewing that's so amazing!" Moonfrost squealed. Blossompaw stepped forward. "Are we going to start training now?" She asked timidly. "Of course we are." Shadewing purred. Dark Hour: 5 "Tonight's moonrise patrol will be Lionwing, Dovesong, and Beepaw." Shadewing finished wearily. It was dark out now, and she was very tired from training and organizing patrols. The patrol cats nodded and strode off. Shadewing was about to enter the warriors den, when Larkwing's mew stopped her. "Shadewing, come here." She said, beckoning toward the medicine cats den. "What?" Shadewing asked, padding over. Larkwing took a deep breath. "Shadewing, listen. I don't know if you already know this but, you'll have to move into the nursery. You're expecting kits." Larkwing ran her tail along Shadewing's belly, which was slightly swollen. The ground lurched beneath Shadewing's paws. "What? No, no, it can't be! Does this mean I can't be a deputy anymore?" She mewed, horrified. "Someone will take over while you're in the nursery, but only until you come out. By the way, was it Sunleap?" Larkwing asked. Shadewing didn't answer. Fear crept through her. Wolfheart! He's in danger! she thought anxiously. She decided to lie. "Yes, but please don't tell him. I will." She pleaded. "I understand. I won't, I promise." Larkwing reassured her before stepping back into her den. Shadewing immediately raced into the warriors den and nudged Sunleap awake. "Wha - what?" he asked sleepily. "Come with me. It's urgent." She meowed. Sunleap followed her out of the den into the forest. "What is it, Shadewing?" "Sunleap, look. I'm expecting kits, and I need you to lie with me and say their yours." She explained. "Whose are they?" He questioned. "Wolfheart's of MoonClan." Sunleap's eyes widened. "What? You mean he's your mate?" Shadewing nodded. "Please, Sunleap. I can't trust anyone else. Please." She begged. Sunleap thought. "Alright, I'll do it, but only because you're my friend." "Thank you!" Shadewing meowed. "No problem. Now let me sleep." And Sunleap left. Shadewing realized she needed to see Wolfheart. "I have to tell him." She told herself. And she set off into the forest. Dark Hour: 6 (Sorry for the long story, but I need to be able to fit it all in). "Wolfheart? Wolfheart?" Shadewing whispered as she stepped onto the MoonClan border. "It's okay, Shadewing. I'm right here." Came a voice. Wolfheart stepped into the moonlight, which caused his silver pelt to shine brilliantly in the night. Shadewing nuzzled close to him. "I'm sorry about Flamestar." He murmured. "It's alright, Emberstar's a good leader. I'm the new deputy." She said proudly. "Really? That's great!" Wolfheart licked the top of her head. "Wolfheart, I need to tell you something." She mewed. "What is it?" He asked, gazing at her with his ice blue eyes. "Wolfheart.."she began slowly. "Wolfheart...I'm expecting kits." His eyes widened. "What? How do you know?" "Larkwing told me. But it's okay, I managed to get Sunleap to say they were his. So...we're safe...for now, I guess." His expression changed to joy. "Congratulations, Shadewing! They'll be beautiful!" He exclaimed. "Wolfheart...." She trailed off. "Yes? What's wrong?" "Nothing, just....would it be alright if the kits...stayed in my Clan?" "Of course, Shadewing." He purred. "I'll let you name them too. It's only fair, since you'll be delivering them. Now I'd better go. See you soon." And he was gone. Shadewing gazed up at the sky. Only one star shown, twinkling brightly at her. "Flamestar, why?" She asked the star. But the star held no answer. Category:Fan Fictions